A la Conquista de un Ninja
by Blazikenita
Summary: Pucca una chica traviesa tendrá una misión para conquistar a su amado ninja Garu, que a pesar de ser buena persona no es nada de facil de enamorarlo, Pucca ¿podrá cumplir su misión?


Una mañana en Sooga era época de Primavera los vientos soplaban, los campos florecían y todo se comenzaba a ver más alegre, perfecto para pasear entre los amigos y sus parejas...

Pucca una chica de 16 años que deseaba el amor de un chico Ninja de 18 años llamado Garu que era muy serio,callado,luchador y honorable, nunca pensaba alejarse de el y por eso cuando lo ve se lanza sobre el y le da unos cuantos besos, pero el Ninja siempre se sonrojaba al recibir los besos de Pucca, ya que en el fondo sentía algo por ella, pero no tiene el valor de confesarle lo que siente, ya que podria ocurrirle algo por su culpa y sabe que eso jamás se lo perdonaría...

En el bosque de bambú

Pucca: oye hasta cuando dejaras de huir?.-diciendole seria

Garu no quiso decirle ninguna palabra...

Pucca: bueno supongo que no sientes nada por mi,por eso es que siempre huyes

Garu (tratando de hablar...)

Garu: tu nunca sabrás lo que deseo realmente, si te lo explico no lo entenderías...-dijo con la voz un poco ronca y marchándose

Pucca: por que siempre te vas cuando quiero hablar contigo?

Garu (se marcha) a su casa...

Pucca: bueno por lo menos me hablaste, entonces trataré de alejarme de ti para hacerte el gusto...

Garu (enojado por dentro), siguió caminando hasta el bosque de bambú...

Garu: "esa niña no entiende que en el fondo la estoy protegiendo,pero bueno algún día se dará cuenta".-pensó

Pucca un poco triste se fue a su casa, y se encuentra con Ching...

Ching: Pucca, ¿que te ocurre?.-preocupada

Pucca: nada,solo que Garu no quiere decirme lo que siente, le pregunto se hace el sordo o me dice que no entendería...

Ching: mmm...ese Garu es un caso perdido y eso que ni siquiera fuiste a besarlo

Pucca: pero por lo menos no huye como antes

Ching: mira vamos a mi casa y hablamos un rato

Pucca: de acuerdo

En la casa de Ching...

Ching: mira te diré como hacer que Garu se fije en ti

Pucca: enserio?

Ching: si, escucha primero no le insistas, ya que con lo que me dijiste creo que eso le molesta,segundo no lo busques por lo menos en una semana, anda por la aldea bien bonita para llamar su atención, tercero trata de preocuparlo, pero no que te secuestren o algo parecido porque no se la va a creer,¿entiendes amiga?

Pucca: esta bien haré lo que me dices.-dijo sonriendo

Pasaron 3 días y Garu se sentía extraño ya que Pucca ya no le interrumpia en sus entrenamientos,llegaba al restaurante y Pucca ni siquiera se volteaba a verlo,también extrañaba que en ningún momento Pucca se acercaba a darle un beso...

Garu: "pero que le pasa a esta niña".-pensaba

Garu:"y se ha vestido muy linda por estos días, pero no soporto que me ignore se siente muy feo eso".-pensaba

De pronto se acercó a Pucca y la tomó del brazo y la sacó del restaurante...

Pucca: y a ti que te pasa?.-dijo enojada

Garu: eso mismo me pregunto yo, ya hace días que no te apareces por mi casa,ya no me interrumpes, algo te sucedió.-dijo serio y nervioso por dentro

Pucca: bueno solo te hice un pequeño favor de dejarte en paz.-dijo seria

Pucca: ahora haz de tu vida lo que se plasca yo viviré mi vida tranquilamente,me cansé de tu rechazo hacia mi, espero estés tranquilo ahora que te dejaré de molestar.-dijo soltándose del brazo de Garu

Garu: no puedes hacer esto

Pucca: por que no?,es mejor para los dos,no crees?.-dijo mientras se iba al restaurante

Garu: "bueno si ella lo quiere así, así será, me sentiré más tranquilo sin ella"

Luego de una semana...

Pucca ya superó su obseción por Garu,pero seguía amándolo a pesar de que ya no quería reconocerlo, ya lo sabía todo Sooga de que ella dejó de perseguirlo y algunos pensaban de que Pucca dejó de amarlo o que Garu le dijo algo horrible a Pucca para que ella dejara de quererlo,mientras que Garu continuaba su vida normal pero sentía un vacío enorme, sentía una soledad, ya que Abyo se le declaró a Ching hace unos días y el todavía no entiende el porque tiene ese sentimiento especial hacia Pucca a pesar de los años de que ella lo perseguía, pero a pesar de ser molesto, la extrañaba...

Garu: "que extraño ¿qué me sucede?.-pensó

Garu: necesito concentrarme...

Mientras Garu entrenaba en el bosque de bambú llega Pucca y le entrega el almuerzo...

Pucca: aquí está tu pedido.-dijo contenta

Garu: oh...gracias.-tomándolo rápidamente y volteándose

Pucca: ¿necesitas algo más?.-dijo contenta

Garu: bueno yo...-dijo un poco sonrojado y serio

Pucca: bueno me voy adiós no te molesto más..-dijo mientras se subía a la moto...

Cuando Pucca se fue...

Garu: "esta chica no se que tiene,pero siempre me distrae".-pensó

Luego llega Abyo...

Abyo: hola Garu, ¿que haces?

Garu: ¿no ves que estoy comiendo?.-dijo serio

Abyo: bueno por lo que me doy cuenta de que Pucca vino a verte

Garu: no sé qué es lo que desea realmente

Abyo: pero si está más que claro ella te quiere, y quiere que tú le declares tu amor

Garu: pero yo...-dijo suspirando

Abyo: Garu sientes algo por ella?.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Garu: bueno es que ni siquiera yo lo sé, todo es muy confuso,siento algo especial cuando se me acerca pero cuando me besa me molesta mucho al igual que cuando me abraza,pero siento que si la separo de mi, ella podría sufrir mucho.-dijo serio

Abyo: entonces te gusta?

Garu: no lo sé.-dijo suspirando

Abyo: un consejo deja que pase el tiempo y te darás cuenta, por lo visto ella ya no se te acerca mucho ahora, te darás cuenta cuando te desesperes de su ausencia.-dijo colocando su mano en su hombro

Garu: pero es que no puedo pensar solo en ella, deseo quitármela de encima pero no puedo, últimamente siento que ella quiere olvidarse de mi,pero no entiendo por qué me afecta tanto es muy confuso.-dijo sonrojado y serio

Abyo: mira lo que estás haciendo es pelear con tu mente y con tus sentimientos y por eso mismo te confundes, solo escucha tu corazón y preguntate lo que realmente quieres o sientes, de esa forma conseguí declararne a Ching

Garu: "lo que realmente siento"... es...".-pensaba

Abyo: Garu no te engañes...

Garu: No,No y No!.-dijo enojado

Garu: No quiero que me sigas hablando de este tema!.-dijo enojado

Abyo: esta bien,ok,ok.-dijo calmándolo

Garu: no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber rompido mi voto de silencio

Abyo: hablar te ayuda a desahogarte sabes?, te imaginas decirle algo tan importante a alguien pero no puedes por mantener ese voto de silencio?.-dijo calmándolo

Garu: lo sé igual de repente me desesperaba donde no podía hablar,pero esa era mi misión de Ninja era hasta restaurar...

Abyo: restaurar que?.-preguntó extrañado

Garu: es un asunto personal.-dijo cerrando los ojos, terminó de comer y se fue...

Abyo: oye espera!.-dijo siguiéndolo

Garu: ¿que quieres?

Abyo: vamos a entrenar a la casa de Ching

Garu: esta bien

En la casa de Ching...

Ching: hola chicos.-dijo sonriendo

Abyo: hola perdón hemos venido un poco tarde

Ching: ay no te preocupes

Abyo: ok

Garu: Abyo no te lo dejaré fácil eh?

Abyo: algún dia lograre vencerte

aunque...

Abyo: si yo logro vencerte tendrás que confesarle a Pucca tus sentimientos

Ching: ok esto si que es una sorpresa.-dijo impactada

Garu: Ching no es lo que piensas

Ching: esta bien.-dijo sospechando

En el Restaurante...

Dumpling: Pucca toma debes entregarle el almuerzo a Ching

Pucca: entendido.-dijo en busca de su moto

Dumpling: por estos días he notado de que ya no andas en busca de Garu

Pucca: es que ya no quiero insistirle si el no quiere no puedo hacer nada, a lo mejor será dejarlo tranquilo

Linguini: me alegra escucharte hablar así

Ho: solo debes tener paciencia, tal vez Garu muy pronto se comenzará acercar más a ti, porque también eres su amiga

Pucca: creo que si.-dijo aliviada

Cuando Pucca llega con el almuerzo, Garu peleaba con Abyo,pero como Garu se dedicaba a observarla,Abyo aprovechó el momento y lo venció...

Abyo: jajaja, como no quieres hacer lo que te dije,ahora me debes pagar un almuerzo.-dijo riendose

Garu: de acuerdo.-dijo levantándose mientras suspiraba

Ching: hola Pucca

Pucca: hola aquí está tu almuerzo

Ching: vaya gracias

Abyo: ey y nosotros que?

Ching: vayan a encargar o es que ya se cansaron?.-dijo riéndose

Garu: yo cansarme? ja no sabes con quien hablas.-dijo serio

Pucca: bueno yo les traje fideos se los guarde, agradezcan que se los pague

Garu: bueno...muchas gracias.-dijo recibiendo el almuerzo

Abyo: oh vaya que generosa eres Pucca

Pucca: de nada

Garu mientras comía miraba de reojo a Pucca, se sentía extrañado de que últimamente ella no le daba besos en contra de su voluntad y eso lo aliviaba un poco pero no quiere que Pucca se aleje de él, ni siquiera se lo entendía así mismo...

Garu: Pucca...

Pucca: que quieres?.-dijo seria

Garu: eh... podríamos juntarnos esta noche?.-decía nervioso

Pucca: de acuerdo...-dijo seria

Ching: oigan que están charlando ahí-dijo riéndose

Garu: nada,olvídalo

En la tarde...

Ring Ring: miren quien anda la fastidiosa de Pucca.-decía con desprecio

Pucca: Ring Ring... ¿que quieres?

Ring Ring: vaya parece que no te ha ido bien con Garu por lo visto,tal vez no eres para él

Pucca: solo lo he dejado tranquilo, no le voy a obligar a que me quiera, y tu no deberías meterte en asuntos ajenos

Ring Ring: jajaja Pucca que lástima...eso significa que ya te rendiste.-decía burlándose

Pucca la miró fijamente,luego voltea y se va...

En la noche... (En el Restaurante)

Pucca miraba su reloj y Garu aun no llegaba...

Pucca: Garu...¿como puedo saber si en verdad me quieres?.-decía en voz baja mirándo el suelo

De pronto sintió a alguien detrás suyo y se da cuenta de que era Garu...

Garu: Hola...-decía serio

Pucca: Hola...

Garu: eh...bueno yo quería saber...si...

Pucca: pues yo también quiero saber.-dijo interrumpiéndole

Garu: Pucca ¿por qué estas distanciada?

Pucca: ¿y tu por qué no me dices la verdad?.-decía apenada

Garu: Pucca, en este tiempo yo me siento confundido...

Pucca: ¿confundido?

Garu: si...ultimamente pensaba que bien que tu me hayas dejado en paz, pero lo que siento es todo lo contrario...

Pucca: ¿de verdad? ,yo me he apartado porque creía que era lo mejor para los dos, tu estarías más tranquilo y yo me resignaría a estar sola, aunque no he podido lograrlo

Garu: yo no conozco una respuesta de lo que siento ahora, no he podido entrenar por pensar en esto y se que si no te lo digo ahora, no estaré tranquilo

Pucca: solo quiero que me respondas...,¿Tu sientes algo por mi? ,porque ya no quiero hacerme ilusiones...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
